Losing My Religion
by moldy cheese
Summary: Songfic of James reflection on his feelings for Lily, and when he realizes he loves her. slight lj


Hey, hey dudes! Just a little songfic to r.e.m.'s losing my Religion. If you've never heard this song before..shame on you. Its gonna be 2 chapters cuz I was too lazy to make it one chapter so yeah.anyway have fun I guess.ciao!  
  
Summary: Songfic of James reflection on his feelings for Lily, and when he realizes he loves her. Slight l/j  
  
"Losing My Religion"  
  
Life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in you eyes  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up  
  
That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I though I saw you try  
  
Summer break was finally over, I mean, not that it was a good thing, but too much time spent brooding is not good for ones state of mind. Especially with Sirius around all the time. Now, but why would anyone want to spend the entire summer brooding? Well actually there are many reasons, like how my noses is centered on my face, or how I don't have any matching shoes to go with my favorite belt, or even worse, I don't have a necklace to go with my dress! Yikes! Yeah, yeah those are really pathetic reasons and since I'm a guy that didn't really happen, but rather something much more important, like say a girl.  
  
Shocking, I know. Sirius almost had a heart attack. Or maybe that's when he found out I was head boy. Or maybe it was both times. Either way it doesn't really matter, but Sirius should really see a doctor. Someone his age should not have to deal with multiple heart attacks or the risk of one. It is not a good sign.  
  
But, anyway, I don't see how Sirius had such a hard time with dealing with it.  
  
She's not just any girl, but rather.eh.. um.well, I guess the only way to describe her is Lily. It's stupid, because that's her name, but then people get the point. Sort of. It really is the only way to describe her, because it is impossible to take all her good qualities, which, mind you, are a lot, and just describe her in one word. So really, the only word that gets the job done is Lily. Not really an adjective, but hey, it works.  
  
"What do you want Sirius?" He really has to learn that its not that appropriate to get someone's attention by tapping them constantly.  
  
"Oh, nothing Jamie-boo-boo. You just looked like you were thinking too much, so I decided to save you!"  
  
"What have you been smoking?"  
  
"Nothing much. Why? Do you want some?"  
  
Oh no, here comes "the laugh." The kind when he thinks he's extremely hilarious and he starts laughing, almost giggling, in this high- pitched voice. Ugh.  
  
"You done yet?" I finally decided to ask. His head snaps up suddenly and he stares at me like I'm a complete moron.  
"Done with what?"  
  
"Never mind. Hey, where's Peter?" I know Remus went to go talk to his girlfriend, Alex, a while ago. But Peter is another story.  
  
"Um.I think he went to go find the food cart. He said he was hungry and I told him to bring back food for me, too, but I haven't seen him since. Um.James? Hello? Is any body home?"  
  
I snap out of my daydream and see that Sirius has once again resorted to poking me to "wake up."  
  
"What?" I retort, not wanting to have been disturbed.  
  
"Nothing. Thinkin 'bout some one James? Some one who happens to have red hair, and green eyes, a head girl badge, a great bo-"  
  
"Ahem, she might not be head girl this year, ya know, and you shouldn't be talking about her like that!"  
  
"Oh.someone's jealous. Well I know she got it because who else would've? I'm gonna go find Peter. You're extremely grumpy today."  
  
"I'm not grumpy!" I yell at Sirius as he exits the building.  
  
"Sure you're not, James!" Is the only answer I get back.  
  
Great. Now I'm all alone, so now I'm gonna get lost in my own world, and not realize that the train has stopped, and not get off, and go to wherever the train goes, and yeah. I'm being a little melodramatic.  
  
Ah, Lily. My sweet, divine Lily that can't stand to be around me for more than five minuets. So yeah, it was this summers that I finally figured out that I loved her. Yes, loved her. Get over it already. 


End file.
